Doctor Whooves
|race = Earth pony/Time Lord |sex = Stallion |statusintro = Unknown, presumed alive |statuscurrent = |eyes = Azure |mane = Dark brown |coat = Light brown |cutie mark = }} Doctor Whooves, a minor character mentioned only in Chapter 29 of Fallout: EquestriaFallout: Equestria - Chapter 29, Page 27, is an earth pony stallion. History Pre-War Prior to the war, he was a resident of Ponyville, where he assisted the town with timekeeping. He was once seen turning a large hour-glass during the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy competition between the Flim-Flam Brothers and the Apple family. During the War It is unknown what the Doctor's activities were during the course of the war, though it is known that he survived and lived well into the post-war era. Post-War Very little is known about the Doctor's activities during the post-war era, though it is known that he was alive in very recent history. Homage recounts a tale passed onto her by her former marefriend Jokeblue, in which Jokeblue mentions having argued with the Doctor about magically-expanded container storage, apparently instigated by the Doctor mentioning that he owned a large box that's bigger on the inside than on the outside. This could very well have been the TARDIS. (this means, assuming he is not a Ghoul or a time traveller, that he is over 250 years old) In side Stories New Pegas A marquee in New Pegas touts a pre-War science symposium. Due to the loss of various letters from the marquee over time, the symposium is described as being hosted by "Doc... Who". Polymorph Quick Scope recalls a story of how he and a group of mercenaries were rescued from an oddly intelligent group of robotic ponies (Cyberponies?) by Doctor Whooves. This was confirmed as the Doctor by the blue police box Quick Scope recounted at the end of the tale. Just Like Clockwork Doctor Whooves is one of the main protagonists of Just Like Clockwork. He first appears in the story during a series of vivid dreams in the mind of Compass -the story's main protagonist- that are eventually revealed to be flashbacks. Compass finds that he has been imbued with the memories and physical attributes of the Doctor, including his cutie mark and his ability to regenerate, following his exposure to a massive blast of artron radiation from the Doctor's TARDIS. It is known that the Doctor actively avoided the Great War for many centuries, as he was concerned about the inflexible nature of the time surrounding it (according to the Doctor himself, it is "...a dark patch...a place of convergence and singularity." in Equstria's timeline). However, he is forced to finally investigate it when it transpires that the Master, his oldest and most dangerous foe, has begun manufacturing Time Lord technology during that era, prompting fears that the Master himself may have had a hoof in the war. While searching for the Master, the Doctor accidentally lands the TARDIS in post-war Equestria, wherein the canon meeting between him, Homage, and Jokeblue is further elaborated upon. Currently, he is still searching for the Master in pre-war Equestria, and is accompanied aboard the TARDIS by Apple Bloom and Ditzy Doo. Viva Las Pegasus Doctor Whooves is a wartime communications officer, who got his soul partially trapped within a necromantic spell along with the population of Neighorleans. Though he didn't go by "The Doctor" He went by Time Turner, codename "Tennant" (as in David Tennant aka the 10th doctor). He also wore a blue pinstripe suit with a brown trench coat. A Guardian's Tale The Doctor appears to Aria as she is about to slit her throat. He convinces her to come with him, and he shows her the moon. The Doctor then tells her there was nothing she could've done, and then returns her to her hotel. During the trip back, Aria looks into the time vortex, and the Doctor theroizes that she is immune to it's effects. He bids her farewell, and leaves in the TARDIS. Wasteland Jewel Doctor Whooves, or better known as just the Doctor, first appears in Wasteland Jewel as a voice over a Spritebot that helps Ruby Starlight in her journey. He later appears in chapter 8, having crashed his TARDIS while traveling into the future and is stuck there. He reveals that he is indeed a time traveler, but when asked by Ruby, he says he couldn't change the timeline because of paradoxes. He later appeared following the end of the Siege of Ponyville having helped heal Ruby and then repaired the Crystal Mirror to allow the characters to travel to the human world. Notes & Trivia *Gets his name, Doctor Whooves from the popular british TV series, Doctor Who. *He resembles the actor, David Tennant, who plays the Tenth Doctor from the Doctor Who series Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Earth ponies